Ghost Whisperer
by Ainat
Summary: "My name is Melina Perez and there are a few things you don't know about me." Supernatural fic, Melina&JonhMorrison
1. A Not So Normal Life

**No it is not a lie, I'm really publishing a new story today :)**

**This is my first time writing a supernatural fic (and you can notice it is based on "Ghost Whisperer"). This is too the first time that I'm writing Melina&JoMo as the mais couple and I'm writing the story in Melina's POV - this story is going to be a big challenge for me. ****Hopefully you will enjoy it. **

**IIt will take me a while to publish chapter number two because I'm not too sure about this story and before I continue writing is I want to know if your opinion. **

**I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em> - A Not So Normal Life

My name is Melina Perez and there are a few things you don't know about me.

I have everything people wish to have a normal and ideal life. I have an amazing job which allows me to travel around the World and meet gorgeous places - an injury can happen once a while and I have to stay home recovering, but it still is a great job to which I worked a lot to be where I'm now; a perfect boyfriend with whom I have been for eight years now; a nice paycheck at the end of month and a magnificent house located in Los Angeles, California.

You ask me what I more need be have a complete perfect life, without flaws. What do I wish more? Well, my life would be absolutely perfect if I didn't see dead people. Lost souls who hadn't crossed the light because left something undone or want revenge for what happened with them just before passing away. My grandmother told me those were the reasons which keep a spirit remaining in our World.

My grandmother used to see them too when she was alive. She was the only person who knew what I was going through. She was the only person who knew my place was not in a hospital seeing doctors.

Since my childhood, I see lost souls. I was four when my parents realized something was wrong with me. When I was caught speaking with a spirit by the first time, my parents took me to a psychologist. He told them that kids with my age have a fertile imagination and make up imaginary friends. With the time, my imaginary friend would go away. My parents didn't need to get concerned with me. I don't know what I would have done without my grandma. I swear: without her I would have been miserable. My mother always refused to believe in my grandmother's ghosts stories. She was lucky for not seeing them as us.

I try to ignore those spirits and act as an ordinary person. However it isn't always easy. It's harder than you can imagine. Some souls are pleasant and playful, other are frightening and wicked.

High school was nightmare for me. At the time, I couldn't see the difference between invisible people and real people. Nowadays, sometimes, I still miss it. Now, imagine having to get through high school making a mistake and being watched by your classmates, friends and professors and, of course, malicious teenagers, talking alone. A dreadful nightmare!

I'm thankful for the days I don't have to see them, for the days I'm not confronted by a lost soul. But these days, they seem to show up with more and more frequency than usually did. It is harder to keep a normal life with ghost appearing every single time I give a step.

I do my best to hide my curse from everyone who knows me, from all my friends and, of course, from my boyfriend. If I told them, they would send me right away to an asylum. I trust my boyfriend, but it would be too much to ask him to believe I could see people who don't live among us anymore.

Even giving my best to hide my curse - I refuse to call it a gift as my grandma; it is curse, plain and simple - sometimes my techniques simply doesn't work out and I end making an idiot of myself.

My curse doesn't only affect my personal life. My job suffers from it. How? Well, try slap hands with someone on the crowd who is made of air without being noticed. I receive strange looks from people in the middle of the crowd who saw what I did and I have to keep walking as nothing had happened, as I didn't try to slap hands with someone who doesn't exist to their eyes. Or try to be inside a ring with two people at same time but only one of them is your opponent, only one of them is made of flesh and bone and has no idea that we aren't alone. As my opponent doesn't have my eyes, she ends up throwing me against the ghost who is sharing the ring with us. It doesn't happen to me a lot, but the few times it already happened were enough. It's an experience I don't like not even a little bit and hopefully it won't happen ever again. I hate the feeling of being thrown against a ghost. Not only I have to concentrate myself into the match again to not freak out, but my body gets cold, very cold. I ask myself if I hadn't gotten into a freezer machine.

You can't imagine how many moments in my life were ruined by these presences. I would live so much better without them haunting me.

As you see, my normal and perfect life is not perfect and normal as everyone thinks it is.

* * *

><p>Working with WWE can be amazing and at the same time grueling. Not always I have time to a relaxing romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant alone with my boyfriend. Eating in hotel rooms or spending every single second surrounded by coworkers can be exhausting after a while.<p>

But tonight, John took time to prepare me a lovely surprise and fulfill my wish: a romantic dinner in a luxurious restaurant. No hotel food and not a single familiar face around.

My amazing night couldn't be more perfect. It could be more perfect if my boyfriend wasn't wearing an expression of someone who had a hidden dark secret and wanted to reveal it but didn't know how to do it. Naturally I know the expression because I already used it more times than I can count.

- Is there something wrong? - I was tasting a delicious slice of crème brulee cheesecake when I made the question. My John had not even touched his dessert. He was playing with a steel fork, and I confess it was annoying me.

- For how long have we been together? - John queried. If we weren't having a romantic dinner which was prepared by him and not by myself, I would think he wanted to break up with me.

- Eight years - I answered suspicious and placed my white made of cloth napkin on top of the table.

- I have been thinking. - He began to stammer a little bit and saying some words without sense. It was unnatural for him to do it. I couldn't stop to ask myself what was going on. I wanted to be inside his head to know. He stopped himself and changed the conversation course. - You know that I love you, don't you?

- Yes, I know - I answered and offered him a smile. Didn't I say he wasn't breaking up with me? If he wanted to break up with me, he wouldn't say he loved me. But I continued without know what he wanted. - I love you too.

I felt a current of air; a strange current of air which I should have given importance but I didn't.

- As I said I have been thinking and...- As he started looking for something, my napkin placed on the table fell to the floor. I offered him an apologetic smile and lowered my body to grab my cloth napkin. When I was lifting, my head hit the tabletop. I could swear it wasn't so close of me.

- Are you okay? - Next thing I know, John is knelt at my side making sure my head didn't get too hurt.

Ignoring all the pain, I only thought about my hair. I may sound shallow but when I'm having a romantic dinner, the first in a long time, I want to imagine how perfect it was. I don't want to remember my hair was messed up.

- I'll be right back.

I rose out of my chair, leaving John knelt on the floor stating at me, and I made my walk to the ladies' bathroom direction. When I enter inside the bathroom, I see it is empty. I would have it all to myself. When you share a locker room with so many girls, you can find an empty bathroom an ideal place. I don't need to rush in because another girl needs to use the mirror.

I stared at the mirror to fix my long raven locks. I should have already been used but when my eyes met the mirror's reflection and I was offered the vision of a young woman my heart beat faster and my body jumped.

She was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt. Not appropriate at all for being in the place we were. My hope of the woman not being a ghost went downhill quickly when she spoke:

- Can you see me?

I wanted to ignore the girl, but my eyes were landed on her. Ghosts are not stupid. I wouldn't have my eyes froze on her if I couldn't see her. I moved my eyes away from her even knowing it already was too late.

- You can see me. - Her voice offered me vibes of happiness. - I need your help.

I walked to the door. The ghost transported herself to my front making it impossible to get out of the bathroom without get through her. As I said, I don't like the cold sensation. There is nothing I could do more than hear her.

- I need your help - she repeated one more time as I didn't hear it first.

- Don't you see a yellow and bright light? - I asked the woman. Maybe she didn't know she had to cross it. Maybe she wanted my help to tell her that she needed to cross the bright light to go to her new home.

- My parents are outside. I need you to tell my mother where my diary is. She needs to know it's not her fault.

My eyes travelled along her body. They didn't need to go far to understand what happened with the "person" standing at my front. Thin red lines covered both her arms. In the middle of those lines, two of them stood out for being longer and deeper. It wasn't hard to figure out this girl committed suicide.

- I cannot help you. - It was a lie. I could help her. But I don't want people to question my mental sanity. - Even if I could help you, do you think your parents would believe in a strange woman who magical knows where their daughter's last words are?

- My mother has to know it was not her fault. I can't see her taking the blame. Tell her my diary in hidden in my personal bathroom. Behind the toilet.

If she didn't want to see her mother taking the blame for her suicide, maybe she should have thought twice before ending her life. It would be easier for everyone. Especially for me! I would have less a ghost to see.

- Please, enter in the yellow light.

- I'm not going to enter anywhere until my mother knows.

Hell was unfolded inside the restaurant bathroom. Towels flew against me - thank God she chose towels and not heavy objects - and the stalls doors were opened with violence. When a ghost releases his energy, these kinds of things happen. If you see opening doors and objects which shouldn't move, you may consider the presence of a spirit at your side, inside your house.

- Stop it! - I ordered. If she didn't stop, it would be like a tornado appeared inside the bathroom. And that tornado would be called Melina Perez and would have to pay all the damages.

- Melina - I heard my date's voice after a knock on the door. He was at the other side of the door.

My not so nice ghost vanished when heard John's voice.

For how long had I been inside this bathroom? Fifteen minutes. I got surprised because John didn't come after me sooner. Not only no one takes fifteen minutes to fix her hair and make sure her make-up doesn't need to be arranged, but I hit with my head. I could have passed out or felt sick.

I put a smile on my face, the best smile I have, and opened the door hoping my encounter to a dead person would go blank.

- With whom where you talking to? - John asked confused and worried at the same time. Please God, don't let him think not even for a moment about obligating me to go to a hospital.

- Alone…With myself - I answered only to receive a strange look as I'm not good of my mind. Even I ask myself sometimes if I'm good of my mind.

Do you see why I don't tell him? I should have already told my eight years boyfriend about seeing dead people. My grandmother always hated the fact of me calling them dead people. But, let's face it, they are dead people!

- Mel…- I interrupted him because he couldn't go further. Those kinds of questions should remain unanswered.

- I have to do something before we go.

I saw John losing his smile. As my mind was on the dead girl, I didn't give importance to it. I returned to my table and grabbed my purse. I asked the waiter a pen and a place where I could write. I wrote on a paper where the dead girl's diary was and then asked the waiter to handle it to the middle age couple sat on the other side of the restaurant.

To keep my identity and, obviously, to not end up in a madhouse, I hold my boyfriend's hand and pushed him out of the restaurant with me after he paid our bill.

And to think all I wanted for tonight was a normal and relaxing romantic dinner with my boyfriend.


	2. Look Who's Back

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Cena-Centric333, CrazyKidd99, KookieMonster95, ShaneDawsonFreak, xsostarstruck, babygurl-x, Dashing M.B.L Matt Burgess, keepthefaithx, Cenationxprincess and Nadia26 for the reviews. I never received then reviews, so double THANK YOU!**

**I found it hard to write this chapter - when you read it, you will understand why - and I must say that I**

**Read & Review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em> - Look Who's Back

I put my duffel bag's strap on my shoulder and picked up my purse from the bench before leaving the locker room I shared with my fellow female co-workers.

Each day it spends I found easier to deal with my strange life. Ghosts come and go. However the girl in the restaurant's bathroom was still inside my head. She wasn't, by any means, the scariest ghost I have ever seen - she was one of the most "cute" ghosts if you don't look at the bloody arms -, but the pain involving her is the hardest part to forget. Their suffering marks me and always remember me how I'll never be normal.

Maybe if my John didn't take a few minutes per day to ask me why we had to leave the restaurant so quickly, it would be easier to move one from that spiritual encounter - I would forget her grief faster.

I think I may have already been aggressive with my John because of his no-stop questions. I shouldn't have acted as I did because he doesn't know about my curse. I know it is not an excuse for my behavior, but he was annoying me. It seems he wanted to spend more time in the restaurant for some unseen reason to me. And common sense says women are more complex than men - common sense also says that people aren't supposed to see ghosts or any other supernatural forms, but I do.

I had agreed to meet my boyfriend on the exit door which would take us to the parking lot. When I reached the spot I was expecting to see him already waiting for me - he always waits for me, I need more time to get myself ready. Nevertheless, I was caught off guard when I saw he wasn't there yet.

There is always a first time for something to happen and tonight for me was to wait for JoMo so we could return to our hotel room and get some sleep before to wake up to catch another flight and to fly to another state. It's a busy and exhausting life, but it is the life I chose and I don't regret my choice not for even a moment - being a wrestler was one of the few choices I made in my life.

My eyes travelled around the backstage area while I was waiting for my company - I think I'm learning to never make JoMo to wait for me because it can be pretty boring.

I found many familiar faces, but only a new recent couple called my full attention. Justin and Kelly are a cute couple, but not as cute as me and my John. Eight years and half and we are still going strong - I wonder how strong we will stay when I tell him about my abnormality. I feel so scared every time I think one day I'll have to reveal my deepest secret to him. Hopefully, I still have a lot of time to prepare him - and to prepare myself - and he won't be mad at me for lying to him for so many years. Let me look at Justin and Kelly again and forget how my life is going to be ruined by this stupid gift - who in their perfect mind wants this gift?

I smiled at Kelly when she looked at me and waved. Justin had left her and now she was all alone facing the same destiny as me: waiting for her boyfriend. However she has already seen hers, while I'm still waiting for mine to show up even if it is only to say "Hey, I'll be ready in ten minutes".

Deciding to share a few words with Kelly, I put down my heavy bad - I have to stop bringing so many make-up and hair-brushes and irons when all I have to do it is to stay backstage and no match or segment waiting for me - and I made my way to her lonely side.

When I got closer of her, I felt puff of wind passing by - a strange breeze which came from nowhere. I looked at my tanned skin and I saw goosebumps. I sighed in incredulity. This couldn't be happening now - not when Kelly was a few feet away and my boyfriend could appear at any minute. Can't these ghosts just leave me alone for a night?

Suddenly the coldness disappeared. I chuckled in relieve - I wouldn't have an encounter with a lost soul in the middle of my coworkers. Well, at least I thought it wouldn't happen. However the truth was completely different from my thoughts and wrong assumptions.

My eyes returned to Kelly and my smile faded away. A lost soul - the originator of the strange puff of air - was standing at her side. His fingers ran through her long blonde hair, but Kelly gave no indication of feeling his gentle touch. It isn't unusual to normal people feel when a lost soul touches them. However they don't know what the cause was of the sensation they felt.

Until today, every single ghost I saw was someone I had never met in life; it was someone who wasn't following a friend of mine. Until today! My heart skipped a beat. If someone you know dies, you don't expect to see that person ever again. It doesn't mind if you have my curse or not - not in a lifetime I was ready to face a ghost of a coworker. I couldn't believe Andrew "Test" Martin was in the same space as me once again. The only difference from all past times was that I was the only person who could see him.

- Are you okay? - Kelly asked me concerned. She placed her hand on my shaking shoulder. I haven't seen her walking to me. I don't even want to image how terrified I may appear.

Andrew put his eyes on me. I didn't move my gaze away from his invisible body to everyone else. Without difficulty he understood I was seeing him. What is happening with me? I should have already learned to not staring at ghosts or they will realize that I can see them - and most important, I can speak with them.

Unexpectedly, John showed up. I saw him running to me and then knelt at my front - making it impossible to take another look of Andrew. Wait, he knelt at my front? When did I feel to the floor?

- What happened? - The question was directed to Kelly and not to me. I may be on the floor and only God knows how I ended up her, but I still able to speak for myself.

- I don't know. She was walking and suddenly she felt into the floor before I could reach her - Kelly explained the faster she could. By her voice's tone, it hit me that my fall wasn't graceful. Not in all these years a ghost had affected me so much as this one.

- How are you feeling? - John helped me to be back on my feet. I took a glance at the place where Andrew was before, but he was gone. Nevertheless, he wasn't gone forever. I was still feeling his disturbing presence.

- I'm fine, it's only my head. - As quickly I saw his concern growing, I knew I didn't choose a good excuse.

- You hit with your head yesterday. - I bit my bottom lip. How could I have forgotten about it? Here I was trying to make everything easier and things only got worse. Now he is probably thinking I had a concussion or something alike.

- I didn't say head, I said…hair. - I stammered. Where am I getting myself into? - Maybe I need to go to a hairdresser tomorrow to make sure my hair didn't burn when I made these highlights.

Both John and Kelly shared an odd expression. My boyfriend may not know anything about women's hair, but Kelly does. Why did she put an odd expression instead of support me? Couldn't she have said: "Last time I got an itch after making highlights"?

Prior to another question and a few more distressed glances directed to me, a big noise sounded thought the backstage area. Not too far away, we saw Justin on the floor. First me and then Justin. Who is next?

With an excuse, Kelly strolled to her boyfriend's side leaving me with my boyfriend, who was still holding me.

Who would know the same person who put me in this situation would help me to get out of it without giving more crazy explanations to my boyfriend? I was the only person who saw why Justin felt into the ground. A big and scaring ghost made him trip, but no one would ever believe me if I told it.

I shouldn't smile because Justin was laid on the floor and probably with a big headache from hitting with his head on the cold floor - at least I didn't smack with my head, which means people have to get more worried with him than with me -, but his fall saved me.

* * *

><p>Half hour spent since we left Kelly and Justin - who was stubborn as me and didn't want to receive any medical help - and made our away back to the hotel where we were staying. And for a good half hour, my boyfriend hadn't stopped with the questions. Did he never see someone numb for brief seconds? Did he never see someone freezing because of her hair that was hurting her? Of course not, but he could pretend to make me happy. A lot of boyfriends pretend to please their girlfriends. Couldn't he do it for me only for today? I would be the happiest girlfriend in the all World.<p>

- What happened with you was not normal. - I can't really recall how many times he already told me it.

I love JoMo for being so sweet and caring, but couldn't he stop worrying about me? Just for tonight. I swear: I would be the happiest girlfriend in the World if he did it.

- Maybe we should check a doctor - he recommended and opened the door of the bedroom we were sharing.

- I'm fine - I said one more time, almost losing my temper. It's never good when I lose my temper and John should already know it. - It's only my hair. - I have to stop with this excuse. My hair can't take the blame.

I placed my bags on the floor and ignored his attempts to convince me to get medical assistance. My parents did the same when I was younger and I still see creepy dead people. Medicine didn't involve since then and learned how to make people like me normal.

- I remember when you hair had more colors and you never had problems with it - he grumbled, not happy with my behavior. He locked the door and placed his bag side by side with mines.

This conversation needed to be over before something serious happened. I don't want to get mad at him - not tonight after the moment I shared with Andrew. It was time to use my best weapon to make this talk come to an end.

- Can't you just let it go? - I wrapped my arms around his neck. I offered him a charming smile - I'm feeling so much better now.

- Last time you told me the same. But after it I found you on the floor and Kelly concerned with you.

- It was nothing. - Slowly my hands took off his jacket. - Please, can we get over it? I'm feeling so much better now. - I gave small pecks on his neck. - I feel like I can do everything.

He stood in silence for a while and staring at me. After eight years and half, John has the obligation to understand these clues.

- Are you trying to buy my silence with sex?

- It is working out? - Do not let him answer and grab his lips to shut him up. It isn't probably the first time I use myself to make him forget the conversation we were having before. If he keeps asking questions, he may figure out he have been dating a nut case. I'm a woman and I use all the weapons I have to make sure he won't find out my secret.

Step-by-step, we walked into the bed and feel on it. My plan was working out perfectly! However before it could go any further, I caught a glance of Andrew inside our bedroom.

I forgot to tell that lost souls can ruin my sexual life too. Do people when die don't understand the word "privacy"? Don't they know they can't enter in my bedroom even if they can walk through walls?

Rolling my eyes in disbelief, I stopped everything that was happening between me and my boyfriend. My perfect plan went downhill.

- Can you just give me a minute? - I pushed John away and literally run into the bathroom. Couldn't this day get any worse?

I closed the bathroom door and prayed for John to not come after me. This is the first time a lost soul follows me. I'm not used to be followed, other people are followed. Not me! Why did he follow me?

My eyes met the mirror, but surprisingly they didn't see my image. I saw Andrew looking at me. His eyes connected with mine's - they showed so much angry and pain. I couldn't stand be eye-to-eye with him. It was not the first time I faced an angry soul, but it doesn't matter how many times I feel those furious emotions around me. I will never get used to feel it in my own body. I started feeling nauseous - the rage of emotions was making me feel ill.

- Why can you see me? - His voice was different. It wasn't the voice I remembered to hear. It was too deep, too full of hurt.

"Because I'm a freak." It was the first answer crossing my shuffled thoughts. I have no idea why I can see you, I simple do and I don't enjoy it.

- What do you want? - I asked after a moment later.

He moved from the mirror and placed his "body" behind me. To have an angry ghost behind my back is not the dream of my life. I may not like to deal with them, but I feel unprotected when they stand behind me. I rather face them eye-to-eye - specialty if the lost soul as a dark aura surrounding it.

I twisted my body so quickly that a set of hand towels and a bottle of bubble bath and shampoo fell to the floor. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. How could two small bottles and towels to make such a loud noise when hit the floor? I heard footsteps and before I knew it, John knocked at the door. I'm such an unlucky person.

- Is it all okay? - I heard him yelling from the other side of the door.

- Yeah, I just left something feel to the floor. Nothing to worry about! - I exclaimed the faster I could. However an angry ghost with intentions of hurt someone is something to worry about. I may end up being his target.

- What do you want? - I queried in a whisper. His face bore a wry smirk. Was I really that dumb to ask him what he wanted? It was clear was water what he wanted after the latest events.

- Tell him that he can't have her. He is no good for her.

- What? - Now I was playing dumb. Of course I knew his intentions. Andrew dated Kelly. She was with Justin now. Andrew attacked her new boyfriend. What he wanted was clearer than crystal: he wanted Kelly and Justin to break up.

- Tell him to leave her or he will regret. - He walked into my direction. I gave a few steps behind before staying trapped between him and washbasin. He was too close, closer than he should. His dark aura froze my soul. - Tell him to leave her or I'll hurt him. If something happens with him, it will be your fault.

He wrapped his hand around my neck - over the years ghost can learn how to move objects without touch them, how to touch someone and to make them feel it.

- Andrew, stop! - I whispered feeling dizzy. I'm not dead as he. I need to breathe! I tried to push him away, but my arms went thought his body. He is made of air, I couldn't push him away.

- TELL HIM! - His fingers were kept around my throat. If he wanted me to give any message, he should try to let me live. I swear: this was not how I planned the end of my life. I'm going to be murdered by a dead person in a bathroom. The irony!

- Stop it! - I yelled with the last strength in my voice.

With no knock, JoMo opened the door. I completely forgot he was outside and could hear me. I felt air in my lungs again. Andrew had finally vanished.

John Morrison is officially my hero! One more reason to love him more than I already do.

He was astonished staring at me. I was looking a mess after my almost deadly encounter with Andrew Martin. How would I explain what happened inside this bathroom a few seconds ago?

- We are going to a doctor! - He gave me an order, not an option. I took a deep breath and didn't contest his decision.

Didn't I already have my share of ghosts for today? Going to a hospital means to face more of those creepy beings. I tried to change his mind, but before my mouth could be open to protest he spoke.

- We are going to the hospital and no discussion.

Well, good side of a story: John wants to take me a normal doctor and not to a psychiatrist. He probably must be thinking I'm speaking alone because I hit with my head and not because I'm seeing an evil dead person. Isn't my life great?


	3. Nothing As It Seems

**Thanks to CrazyKidd99, JoMoxMelina, KookieMonster95, xsostarstruck, Dashings Destinty, CenationRKOFreak, babygurl-x, Nadia26, keepthefaithx and Cenationxprincess for the lovely reviews. I can't believe how many reviews this story is receiving. I need to thank you again.**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter and excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes - english isn't my first language.**

**I published a new story and it is called **_"Where We Belong"_**. I would appreciate if you gave a look at it. Thank you. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three -<em> Nothing As It Seems

As quick I was free from the hospital, as quick my body warmed up and my ears stopped listening to whispers. It's easy to understand my big aversion to hospitals - ghosts show up from nowhere! Every single moment I think I'm free from one, another ghost shows up and it starts rambling on his wish. Why don't they understand my position? If they were alive and a woman went to speak with them and told his loved one has a message from the spiritual world, would they believe me? No, they wouldn't believe me. So, can't they let me go on with my life without being accused of craziness?

- I told you nothing was wrong with me. - Those were my first words when I got in the car with my boyfriend. He still is a little bit skeptical about my condition. He almost obligated the doctors to run another test on me - my John doesn't have a minimal idea of how many medical tests I did since I was caught speaking with a ghost by my parents. Nevertheless, I was able to walk away from the hospital without making another medical exam with a very obsessed John Morrison at my side - he was persistent as a mule, but the doctors kept saying there was nothing more they could do and he should be happy because I wasn't sick.

- I'm not buying your story about those highlights - he said before turning off the rental car. I prayed so we wouldn't end up fighting over this. - Something is wrong with you.

- You have no idea of what is wrong with me - I mumbled between by teeth and for the first time luck was at my side because he didn't listen to me.

Now, I have to confess that the rest of night was a strange blur to me. I remember returning to our hotel bedroom - I have no idea how I got into it; did I walk?; did John carried me? - and then falling asleep in the right moment I hit the sheets.

When I woke up the next morning, I had to deal with a hurtful headache. If I had gone to a nightclub and drink more than I my weight, I would say I was in a middle of a hangover. Nonetheless, I spend two hours and half inside a hospital and the only medication they gave me was something I was already used to take and it never had side-effects.

With my elbows pressed against the mattress, I lifted up my body. An overwhelming pain ran through my head. Why did I move? I saw John walking from a side to another in the bedroom preparing his bags. I could ask him where the aspirins were - I desperately need an aspirin -, but if I asked him it, I would give him another reason to drag me again into a hospital and this time I'm sure he would obligate the doctors to make more exams - and you better not know how he would obligate them.

I watched him for a few minutes in the half-dark bedroom. I only made him notice I was awake, when I saw making his way to the door. His hand was almost touching the door-knob, when I called his attention.

- Where are you going? - I extended my hand and turned off the lamp. Another burst of pain ran thought my body. Not only I need one aspirin - in a matter of fact, I believe I'll need more than one -, but I need my sunglasses too. I believe my head never hurt me as much when I was on hangover.

- I'll be right back. - Without another word, he left our bedroom, leaving me astonished behind. I know that tone of voice and I never liked to listen to it.

Why is he mad at me? Well, I should be asking myself if he is mad at me. I'm sure he was only obsessed with the doctors when we left the hospital, not angry at me. I was simply following medical orders.

- Did you have a good night of sleep? - Andrew's voice echoed thought the room scaring the hell out of me.

At first, I didn't see where he was - couldn't my head being playing games with me? Then I twisted my head and I was caught off guard with Andrew so close of me. The fright he intended ended up with me falling from my comfy bed and hitting the cold floor - not only my head was hurting, but my butt was in pain too. Why the hell do I have an evil ghost in my freaking bed? Why the hell didn't I feel him right beside me?

Now, I'm surer than ever that when people pass away they lose the concept of the word privacy.

- He is not in a good mood this morning. - My heart beat returned to her normal state while my wide open eyes stare at Andrew. I have to learn to not gaze at ghosts or they will come after me and will ask favors. - I can't condemn him. After your bitchy attack last night, no one would be in a good mood.

- My bitch attack? - I stammered confused. Why couldn't I remember a damn thing about the past night? Then it hit me: Andrew was the reason my memory was a blur; Andrew did me something. - What did you do?

- I didn't do anything - his lips formed a wicked smirk -, unlike you.

- What did you do to me? - I queried one more time. My voice was a little more shaken up than it should - I shouldn't show how scared I'm. However I think I have the right to be scared of Andrew. I can't forget he tried to kill me last night.

- You may have given your boyfriend some signs that made him realize you want to break up with him. You even expelled him from the bed. - For the first time I saw that only one pillow was on the bed. Carefully, my eyes scanned the bedroom, until they discovered where John had spent the night. I can't believe Andrew did this to me.

I think I'll take it back. After all he tried to kill me the previous night; it's easier to believe he would do everything in his power to make me crumble to his wishes.

- If you make what I want, I won't ruin your perfect relationship. If you do what I say, you won't need to worry about me anymore.

- Don't you want to see her happy? - A gust of rage was sent in my direction. He was not going to scare me again. Gathering strength, I tried to put some sense inside his head. - If you care about her, you have to let her move on with her life.

- If she can't be with me, she won't be with anyone else - he screamed and another gust of rage was sent to me. How am I not going to feel fright if Andrew is a lot more powerful than I thought? How am I going to convince him to go through the light before he takes dramatic measures?

- She is alive. You can't expect her to spend the rest of her life alone.

And just like that I know I pissed him off. Great! I just put Andrew angrier than he already was. I saw him moving and as he did the previous night, from nowhere he appeared at my side. I think he was going to attack me again, but before he could make any move against me, he disappeared to my huge surprise. From all my encounters with Andrew this must be the only where I didn't end up in major pair - no sore throat, no huge headache (I still have to take an aspirin for the one he gave me last night…will an aspirin to work out? After all, it was a ghost who gladly offered me this headache. Is it a normal headache?), only my butt hit the floor, but it is nothing serious.

A few minutes after Andrew vanished, I heard someone - JoMo - getting back into the bedroom. I had to hurry up to get back to the bed or more questions would be done by him. Or he would simple send a glance in my direction and ignore me because of the fight we had the previous night - well, the fight he had with Andrew.

- Aren't you ready yet? - Usually he would say it with a playful tone. In my defense I would say that I get ready quickly than most women - and it is not a lie. But today he was very serious when he pronounced it. God, what did Andrew do? I can't remember the last time he was so cold to me.

- I'll be ready in a few minutes. - I coyly tuck a few tresses of hair behind my ears. There was something with importance I had to do before. - But first I want to speak with you about last night. - His swerved his eyes in my direction and connected them with mines. How was I supposed to speak about something I didn't remember? I have vague memories from the previous night. And none of those vague memories tells me what happened between us. I can't excuse my behavior, if I don't know what I need to excuse.

- You want to speak now? - The irritation in his voice was in indication I was walking on tiny ice. Nevertheless, I had to try to walk on this tiny ice and fix the troubles Andrew created between me and John.

- I'm so sorry for what I said and did last night. I didn't mean it. - He better not ask me for what I am excusing. My silence could give him a wrong idea - as I didn't want to excuse at all. Why can't I have a normal life as everyone else?

This situation remembers me when one of my darling ghosts wrote on Twitter a few messages about me and John breaking up in New Year's Eve. I had to delete those tweets and then to lie and to tell my account had been hacked - well, I didn't lie because it was really hacked, but not by the kind of hacker people would expect. After it, I was mocked by everyone because most people didn't believe it happened.

- To me, it seems you meant everything you said. - Icy words came out from his mouth. They were more freeze than the cold I felt all those times ghost passed through my body.

- I was obsessed for going to the hospital and they gave me a few mendicants. Maybe my judgment was affected. - I could have ramble on better excuses. Mendicants wouldn't make me act as a total bitch with the man I love otherwise a visit to a hospital - I swear when I left the hospital I wasn't angry at him.

- Melina, we better not talk about last night.

All I wanted to do was to scream we had to talk about it because I didn't remember one tiny little thing about it. He couldn't get mad at me for something I didn't do; for something I didn't remember.

- Why not? - I bit my bottom lip, hoping he would give me some details. Nevertheless, he shook his head and continued in silence. I'm in the edge of start crying. If I had already confessed to him my capacity of seeing ghosts, this situation would be so much easier to explain. Of course, if I had revealed it, this situation would be so much easier to resolve because I wouldn't have to explain to my no-existent boyfriend it was not me who yelled at him, but a ghost who possessed my body. Wait a second! Andrew possessed my body? I have never been possessed by a ghost. How did this happen?

- You better to hurry up or we are going to lose our flight. - As just like that, I knew he wasn't going to speak anymore. I was in a dead alley.

I rose out from the bed. We weren't going anywhere. I wanted to talk; he wanted to avoid talking. As my day couldn't start better, I was going to let him win and we wouldn't talk the night I can't remember.

- I don't know what I said last night, but I don't want us to break up. - Those are my last words before I get into the bathroom. I felt his eyes burning my back, but I didn't turn around to face him one more time. I left him confused, but I didn't care. It must be hard to believe I can't remember what I said the past night, right?

* * *

><p>Words weren't shared between us, only an awkward silence. It was a quiet and long trip, which I couldn't wait to come to an end. I fought my will to bring back our morning discussion before deciding it was better to let the dust to settle down first or I could make everything worst between us.<p>

Once a while, I caught John taking a look at me during our flight. I clearly understood he wanted to ask me something. However every time he was going to speak, John changed his mind and kept in the silence. He must want to ask what I meant when I told him I didn't remember what I said the previous night - but at the same time he must be thinking I was being a drama queen and I probably lied to save my skin when said I didn't remember our discussion.

Inside the women's locker-room, I tried to act as everything was fine with me. Nevertheless, I received a few odd looks from the other girls. If my suspicion was right, I was in the middle of a very embarrassing situation.

- How are you feeling? - I twisted my body and saw Kelly standing behind me. If it wasn't she, I wouldn't be in this mess. Nonetheless, she doesn't know anything about Andrew haunting me because he doesn't want to see with any other man.

- I'm fine. - Did she know something about my fight with John or was she talking about me almost passing out the day before?

- Did you already go to your hairdresser?

- I haven't time to do it yet. - It wasn't a lie, I didn't have time to do anything today. Well, I had time to talk with John when I woke up, but our conversation didn't go anywhere. - It will be the first thing I'll do when I get back home. - Now, this was a lie.

As Kelly didn't move, I figured out there was something more she wanted to talk about. It was time to share my suspicion and to know if I was right about the reason the girls were staring at me.

- You listened to me and John last night, didn't you? - Kelly nodded with her head. Oh God, I was right: our fight was heard by all our coworkers. I'm probably the only person who has no idea of what happened with us. - We shouldn't have raised our voices.

- But is everything fine between you two? - the blonde questioned me. No, our relationship is on rocky path and I had no freaking idea how I'll excuse my actions.

- How is Justin? - I asked, avoiding offering her an answer.

- Justin is great. - Kelly's face was illuminated by her typical smile. - It has been a couple of days since he started suffering these strange accidents. I think he has a lot of bad luck. - Kelly chuckled. I was the only person who knew these accidents weren't accidents. Andrew was trying to hurt him badly. - This morning when we were leaving our bedroom, he hit with his nose on the door and the funny part was that the door was opened. Can you believe it?

Yes, I can believe it. I'm sure Andrew was the responsible for it and I can swear he didn't hit with his nose on the door. Justin's nose connected with Andrew's fist and not with the opened door as his girlfriend thinks.

The time stopped to me when my eyes caught a glance of the ghost that was turning my life upside-down. For a brief second, I saw Andrew's reflection on the locker-room's mirror - I still without understand how he does it; in a matter of fact, I don't know how he does a lot of stuff. Quickly he moved and stood between me and Kelly. His dark eyes stared at Kelly - he was looked creepier than he already is when he did it. I had to do something, and I had to do something fast, to take him out of Kelly's life; to take him out of my life.

- Melina? - She was looking at me as she did the day before when I almost passed out.

- I'm so sorry. - I pulled out my best smile. It was time to finally do something that I should have done a long time before. - I'll be right back.

If I wanted to convince Andrew to leave Kelly and Justin alone and to convince him to cross the bright light, first I had to make sure there was nothing he could do to ruin my life - if I didn't have to deal with John and our fight, I could be focusing on Andrew and I would join all my forces to send him away. So, all I had to do was to tell John his crazy girlfriend saw ghosts since she was a child.

During my search for John, I decided to pray to God and I begged Him to make John believe my foolish confession. It was my dark secret and if I didn't want our relationship to end I had to tell him - but if I told him it, our relationship could come to an end too.

After a few questions, I was told he was in the parking lot. When I finally discovered him, John was in a middle of a call. It would give me a few more minutes to prepare myself to tell him what I never told to anyone else.

I saw him turning off the call and staring at me. It was one more of those glances - the ones he had been sending in my direction since I woke up.

- John, can we talk for a moment? - It was time to tell him, I had to do it now. It didn't matter how crazy I would sound, I had to tell him now. I gathered all the strength I had to tell I'm about my curse, gift, call it what you wish. Nevertheless, he had to speak first than me.

- My parents had a car accident. My mother is in a coma. - And then all the strength I gathered faded away.


	4. Apologize

**Thanks to Cenationxprincess, xjessbynature, FreakierThanFreaks, xsostarstruck, Dashings Destinty, ChrisBreezyx3, bo bo fartin mouth and Nadia26 for reviewing last chapter. **

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter - I'm sorry for not being longer as the previous chapters.**

**I published a new story and it is called **_"Where We Belong"_**. I would appreciate if you gave a look at it. Thank you. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three -<em> Apologize

Why every time I think my life can't get worse faith shows me how wrong I can be? These past weeks have been absolutely awful to me. Nothing goes right.

My relationship with John already wasn't okay - because of Andrew's intervention - , but when he told me what happened with his parents I saw the eight years we shared together going down the hill. My relationship is crumbling down because I refuse to ruin Kelly and Justin's relationship - a relationship of months, while mine is a relationship of years.

It already spent one week since John's mother entered in a coma and with so much going on inside John's head, I can't reveal him that I'm a freak - because seeing ghosts makes pretty much a freak. Nevertheless, while I don't tell him it, my JoMo will continue anger at me for the awful things I supposedly said. If I at least could remember, I could to apologize for being a bitch.

Kneeling, I picked up the spare key from under the doormat - one time when John brought me to his parents' house, they were not around and I saw from where he took the key. I used it to open the door of the house where John grew up.

I must confess that I have never been well-received by John's mother in this house - or, if it matters, I have never been well-received by her in any place. As John is only child it seems the woman was never a huge fan of his girlfriends - she wants to be the only woman in his boy's life. I used to think she had something against me, but then John told me she acted like that too with a previous girlfriend he presented to her. I felt relieved when he told me I wasn't the only woman Mrs. Morrison hated. However I felt jealous too. You only present a woman to your parents when it's a serious relationship and John never told me about any serious relationship he had before me.

Inside John's parents' house, I placed my bag on the floor and then I went to search for him. I wasn't sure if he was around or if he was at the hospital. Visits weren't allowed at such hour, but he could still be there waiting for news about his mother's condition.

A small light coming from the living room called my attention and I strolled to the division.

These last days have been killing me. I can't recall when I felt so exhausted. John may have been allowed to take some time off because both of his parents are at the hospital, but I still had to work - not even one single day off was given to me. The last few days I have been flying from a place to another to make sure John doesn't stay alone throughout this difficult moment. I know we are mad at each other - he is angry at me - and I don't know the reason we are mad, but I would never let him to stay alone. I'll always be at his side, no matter what happens - it sounds I'm already getting ready for the worse.

- Hi - I complimented, calling his attention to my presence. Lied on the living room couch, he took a look at me. I stood under the door-frame. I wasn't fond of the distance between us, but it was better to keep it. - Any changes?

Previous to our discussion I wouldn't need to make this question because John would have called me and told me about his parents' condition. If I don't make the calls, he won't think about calling me to inform me about it - and you better to believe me when I say that he isn't calling me because he is too worried with his parents; he isn't calling me due to our discussion.

- Tomorrow I can go to pick up my father and to bring him home. - He sat on the couch and stared at me. He seems as exhausted as me. My nights of sleep have been very short and his have been no-existent. - My mother hasn't given any signs.

- Do you want me to go with you tomorrow? - I queried unconvinced. The time we chose to get - not exactly chose by me - has been the perfect time. - Tomorrow it's my day off.

John rose up from the couch and walked to me without answering to my question. Is it a signal of progression? I mean, does this gesture means things are going to get better between us without I need to reveal the truth about me?

- Don't moments like these make you think how easily life can slip from our fingers? - This is not the John Morrison I know. He would never say something as this. Nonetheless, he is speaking with me; he is not in a deep silence as a few days before. We definitely had some progression. My wish may be fulfilling.

- Nothing wrong is going to happen with your mother. She is going to wake up and she will be around to see…- the next words running from my mouth came out of nowhere and as I could remember them and John's expression, I knew that unfortunately I wasn't possessed by a ghost -…to see her grandchildren running from a side to another in the house she doesn't like her mother to come in.

I have to be sincere I never thought about having children - not even with John. I'm too scared of them having the same "disease" I have - it's not really a disease, but my capacity of seeing dead people isn't something good and it's hereditary. I don't want my own child to go through the same scary experiences as me. When I was five I saw a burn ghost in the kindergarten and it gave my nightmares for weeks.

I saw John raising his eyebrow. The blank expression he carried suddenly changed. He was staring at me very severely. Afterwards, he chuckled as I had said the most incredible thing in the world.

As I never thought about becoming a mommy, we never spoke about having children in the future. However, I don't understand why he is glancing at me as I'm some kind of lunatic. His glance almost remember me the glances I received from my parents when they caught me talking with an "imaginary friend" - they didn't believe that I had imaginary friends when doctors told them; they were surer I had some mental disease as schizophrenia.

Well, doesn't John know many women dream with the day they become mothers? Only because we never discussed the subject, it doesn't mean I'm not one of those women. If I was not trying to put our relationship on a good path, I would have stayed a couple of hours without speaking with him.

- Did I say something wrong? - I stammered, not too sure if I should do the question. I didn't want to ruin all I accomplished in the last minutes. A misstep and it would all vanish and we could break up.

- I don't understand you, Mel - he spoke. - You don't want to marry me, but you want to have children with me.

When did I say I didn't want to marry him? I want to marry my JoMo. I have been dreaming with the day he asks me to marry him - after eight years and half, I should have already had a huge rock on my finger telling men I'm engaged, telling men that I'm off limits. I would lie if I said I wasn't getting tired of waiting so long for a romantic proposal.

- You yelled at me when I proposed to you. - Why can't I remember it? - You told me you didn't want anything serious, you said you didn't want anything connecting us. You said our relationship had no future.

- I said it? - I still without remember it. It may have taken a while to understand why I didn't remember, but then I did. I believe it took me a while because no way I would tell him "no" when he asked me all I ever wanted.

- You yelled it and everyone who wanted listened to it.

- Oh my God, you are angry at me because you proposed and I said "no". - I'm so going to kill Andrew. Okay, I'm not going to kill him because he already is death. But if there was a way to kill dead people, I would kill him. Oh my God! All our coworkers know about it, they know I told him "no" - it's funny how they learned about if first than the bride-to-be. Why wouldn't John be so angry at me? I humiliated him - Andrew humiliated him, but neither John nor everyone who listened to our fight knows about it.

- You didn't say "no", you screamed "no" and then you threw the ring at me. - He took from his pocked the small box. Now I know he never let me go near his clothes' pockets.

A tear slipped from my dark eyes. How would I get out of this mess? I should have convinced the doctor that I hit with my head and I had to stay at the hospital. If I had stayed at the hospital that night, I'm sure nothing of this would have happened.

My fingers took the box from his hand and then I opened it. Inside it was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen - to John I was seeing it by the second time; he didn't understand my bright eyes and my stupid grin. It's not a huge rock as I always imagined it would be - a girl can dream, right? -, but it's my engagement ring. It's mine! Well, it's mine if I convince John that my biggest dream is to be his wife and to spend the rest of my days with him.

- It's so pretty - I whispered thrilled. It was a classic ring - with one setting - and the small diamond was pear shaped. How could I not love it?

- You didn't think it was pretty before…- I cut him before he said how much I mocked this ring - I'm sure Andrew made me make fun of it. Those were words I didn't need to remember. I wanted to keep in memory how I really felt when I saw it for the first time and not how Andrew made me feel.

- It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. - My lips formed a coy smile and I put his offer in my left ring finger. It looks even prettier in my finger. Could I be more in love with John than I already am? - And it's my ring…That if you still want to marry me.

He stood for a while without pronouncing a word. Seven days before I said how much I didn't want to spend my life with him and now I'm saying I want it. My moods are so hard to understand, right? Who can we blame for it?

- Did you change your mind because of my parents' accident? - he asked me. He must be thinking my acceptance it's an act of pity.

- No, I want to marry you. I have wanted it for a long time - I assured. No woman in her right mind - which was my case - would tell "no" to her long-time boyfriend after his proposal. - I don't know what was wrong with me that night to get mad at you for asking me something I have been waiting for.

- Why did you tell me you couldn't remember? - I noted a mix of confusion and suspicion in his voice.

- Because I couldn't. - Before another question could be done by him - I wasn't going to ruin this moment by telling him the reason I couldn't remember -, my lips crashed against his in a tender and passionate kiss. He didn't pull me and before I knew we were on the couch in some heavy make-out session. It can only mean he forgave me, right? It can only mean he is not furious at me anymore, right?

- Please, I don't have to see this! - A voice, filled with indignation, echoed through the living room. As John didn't stop kissing me, I believed he didn't listen to it. So, as I only heard the voice, it means we are being watched by one of my invisible friends. I don't know with whom I have to speak with, but I'll find a way to remember these ghosts the word "privacy". If you weren't a voyeur in life, why are you one in death?

Detaching my lips from John's, I slightly twisted my head and standing at the door I saw Johns' mother glancing at us.

One thing is to be interrupted by a mystery ghost, who doesn't know me, or by a late co-worker that only cares about revenge - and to ruin my life and to wrap his fingers around my throat. Another thing is to be interrupted by the woman who one day in the future is going to become your mother-in-law.

It has always been my dream to be caught by Mrs. Morrison being intimate with her son. She already doesn't like me. Now, catching me getting ready to play doctors and nurses with her son is only going to make her dislike me a lot more. I got engaged a few minutes ago and I'm already seeing John calling off the wedding because of her.

- Can you take your hands for my son?

Oh crap! If I'm seeing her and I'm the only person inside this room listening to her, it can only mean she is dead. I'll spend the rest of my life being haunted by this woman - well, if I stay with John until the rest of my life, I'll be haunted by his mother.

Oh crap! How am I going to tell John his mother passed away?


	5. A Frightful Ghost

**Thanks to FreakierThanFreaks, ChrisBreezyx3, Dashings Destinty, xsostarstruck, CrazyKidd99, MelinaFan1989 and DeathDaisy for the lovely reviews.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please leave a review - today is my birthday and reviews can be amazing presents. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five - <em>A Frightful Ghost

- What did they say? - I asked when saw John returning to the living room. I rose up from the couch to give him all the support he needed after discovering his mother passed away. The moment would be difficult, but I wouldn't leave him alone not even for a moment.

As I couldn't tell JoMo his mother wasn't between us anymore - how would I explain to him how I knew it -, I convinced John to call to the hospital where his parents were hospitalized. Of course, I didn't say I had an awful feeling about his parents to convince him to do it. I asked him if he knew if we could go to pick up his father at the hospital at any hour the next day.

- I can go to pick my father at any time tomorrow - John answered without any giving any sign of sadness. My jaw almost dropped with his reactions. Haven't they told him about his mother? Where those doctors insensitive? Did they want to keep it between them until the next morning? How could they be so cold? A son lost his mother and they didn't have courage to tell him it.

- Did they say something else? - I queried. Or John was in denying or for the first time in years my head is playing tricks on me and I thought I saw John's mother. I have not seen Andrew for a while - well, I see him once a while walking from a side to another in the backstage area; strangely he haven't came to me -, but did he play with my mind? Is he capable of doing it?

- No - he simply answered. This was not what I was expecting when I convinced him to call to the hospital.

- How is your mother's condition? - John furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't understand the reason I was being so persistent. - Does she have any vital signal?

- Mel, if she didn't have vital signs, she would be dead. - I saw a freaking ghost who looked exactly as his mother and had the same voice - yes, they keep the same voices they had when were alive; it makes everything more creepy. She is dead or I wouldn't have seen her while we…while we were acting as a couple. There are no more vital signs on her body anymore.

- Are you sure she is okay? - My persistent probably will end up our relationship, but I'm too confused right now. I have no idea of what is going on.

John never answered to me because his cell phone rang. At first, I thought it was from the hospital and they were finally going to give him the news about his mother. Nonetheless, he showed me the number's ID and I saw it was from WWE's management. He walked out of the room to answer it - since when can't I listen to his calls?

Alone in the living room, I sat on the armchair and I thought about the most recent ghost my eyes had seen - which probably wasn't a ghost. As much as I hate to admit, I see dead people. His mother has to be dead or I wouldn't have seen her. I swear: I can't understand what is happening.

- You are sat on top of my crochet blanket - the same voice I listened to not too long ago echoed through the hall again.

Caught off guard, I jumped out of the armchair. I counted until three and only then I twisted my body and faced John's mother. Standing behind me, I saw Felicity Morrison in her ghost form - I think.

- Do you know how long it took me to make it? - she asked feeling wroth.

- I'm sorry - I whispered feeling embarrassed. Oh God, not even afterlife this woman likes me - or stops making me feel embarrassed. In a matter of fact, she treats me a lot worse than she did when was alive.

- You should be. - She approached from the blanket and checked it with her eyes. I'm sure if she could, Felicity would have picked it up and search of a tiny sign of destruction in her precious blanket.

- Are you feeling okay? - I had to ask it. Once again I swear that I don't know what is happening. I see the dead people. The hospital didn't tell John she had passed away. John's father, who is at the hospital, didn't call to tell his son that his mother isn't among us anymore. If she isn't dead, I can't be seeing her.

- Why shouldn't I be feeling okay? - Felicity asked, sending me a stern look. If she had drunk a tea made by me, at this moment she would be accusing me of wanting to murder her. She would have already called the cops.

- You are a little pale. - It was not a lie, she was a little pale. Nonetheless, it was her normal's skin color. She was pale every single day of her life.

- They wanted to know when I'm going to return at work. - I heard John saying when he entered in the living room. He placed his cell phone on top of the coffee table and then landed his eyes on me. - I told them I would return after tomorrow.

- Are you sure? - I asked at the same as Felicity spoke. Too bad the only voice he heard was mine. It won't take her too long to understand he can't listen to her.

- You haven't been home for so long. I and your father miss you. You have to stay longer.

- There is nothing I can do. I better to start working than stay here powerless. It will make me think about other things.

- Don't you want to spend a few more days at home after your father returns from the hospital? - It's weird being talking with John with his mother at our side and he doesn't have a clue about it. I have already gone throughout a lot of weird situations, but this one must the weirdest of them all.

- Why is your father at the hospital?

- I think I'll pack my stuff. - He gave me a quickly kiss on the lips before strolling to the stairs. I was left once again in the living room in Felicity's company.

- John, I made you a question. - She can make him as many questions as you wish that he isn't going to listen to her. At this moment, I'm the only person who can hear her grumbling. - Why doesn't he speak with me? - I think this question was directed to me.

- He can't listen to you. - Did I ever think that the mother would learn about my dirty secret first than to the son? Of course not, but I have to tell her to go through the yellow light. Her place is not among the living people; it's inside the yellow light.

- My son isn't deaf and he listened to you. If he listens to a person as you, he has to listen to me. - What did she mean with a person as I? I make a huge effort to deal with her; couldn't she do the same to accept me? After all, I'm going to marry her son. Her son loves me. - What did you do to him? Which lies did you tell my son that now he doesn't speak with his own mother?

- He can't listen to you because you are dead. - I was really bitchy by telling her it right away - without softening the truth -, but she already insulted me and she is being very mean to me. Oh God, this woman knows how to turn me in a bitch probably more quickly than Andrew whennhe possessed my body. - John can't listen to dead people. He can't listen to you.

- You are crazy. - She chuckled. I'm already used to feel crazy, so someone calling me it to my face doesn't hurt my ego. However the next words she said hurt me badly. - John should have left you when I told him too.

- You told John to leave me? - I asked astonished. I knew she didn't like me, but I didn't know she hated me so much that tried to convince her son to break-up with me. So many mothers-in-law in the World and mine had to be a bitch.

- Yes, I did and right know I'm going to talk with and I'll tell him that he is dating a lunatic.

- You are free to go. - My lips formed a grin. She could whisper, she could scream, she could do whatever she wished because her son wouldn't even notice her presence in the room as he. - I just don't think he will listen to you.

- He won't listen to me because you made him something. - She is pretty quickly accusing me. Should it surprise me? - Which lies did you tell him? Did you tell his mother is dead and he is seeing a ghost?

- First I didn't tell John his mother is dead. I convinced him to call at the hospital to see if they told him it. Second, he doesn't listen to you and doesn't see you because you are a ghost.

- If I'm a ghost, why are you listening to me and seeing me?

- It's complicated. - And I'm in the mood to explain to Felicity I spend my childhood visiting doctors and taking medication. - Let's just say I can your specie.

- What's that? - At first, I looked around. About what was she talking? After a search without results, I took a look at her. I followed her eyes and I understood she was staring at me, at my hand, at my engagement ring.

- Nothing - I exclaimed hiding both my hands behind my back. Angry ghosts are never a pleasant view. This particular ghost angry isn't something I want to deal with. I would rather to deal with Andrew trying to suffocate me.

- He proposed to you - she screamed furious. I had to cover my ears.

It was not a normal scream. It was one of those very high-pitched screams - not as my screams in the ring; her scream was one from a supernatural kind. Close of us a jar made of glass broke in consequence of it. At the same time it broke, Felicity disappeared; she vanished in the air.

- What happened? - Seconds after the woman's disappearance, John appeared on the stairs. He must have listen to the jar breaking - no way would he have listened to his mother's high-pitched scream.

- I went against the table - I answered with an innocent smile and then I looked at the broken jar on the floor. - I hope the jar wasn't valuable.

- Don't worry - he told me when I knelt on the floor to pick up the pieces of glass. By the second time in that night, his cell phone rang. - Can you answer it for me?

- Sure. - I extended my arm to pick up the cell phone from the coffee table - he may have not spoken in front of me during the first call, but he allowed me answer it. Without looking at the ID, I answered it. - Yes?

- Isn't this Mr. Morrison's cell phone number? - A male voice asked from the other side. - I work at the hospital where his parents are. Is he around?

- You are speaking with his girlfriend. Did something bad happen? - This is the moment I wait for him to tell Felicity is dead. Nevertheless, that information wasn't confirmed.

- No, nothing bad happened. In a matter of fact, I have great news. A few minutes ago, Mrs. Morrison opened her eyelids and she spoke a few words. Due to her injuries we put her back to sleep, but she out of the coma.

I dropped the cell phone and it hit the cold floor. Did this woman come from the World of the dead to stop his son from marrying me? I'm living a nightmare!


	6. Harsh & Confusing Words

**Thanks to CrazyKidd99, FreakierThanFreaks, ChrisBreezyx3, DeathDaisy, MelinaFan1989, Dashings Destinty, xsostarstruck, Nadia26 and ****Cenationxprincess for reviewing the last chapter.**

**This is the longest chapter I wrote until now and, as usual, I hope you enjoy it. ****I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**Once again, it would mean a lot to me if you checked my new story "**_Where We Belong"_**. Thank You. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six -<em> Harsh & Confusing Words

A thirty-two year old woman shouldn't bite her nails – it's not a good habit. Nonetheless after all the stress I have gone through lately – from Andrew's appearance to John's mother accident –, I have the right to bite my perfectly manicured nails and I don't care if it is a bad habit.

Alone in the hotel's restaurant – it already was late night –, I through about the drama I have been living. As much as I try to find a solution to resolve all my problems, all I can think about is that everything is wrong.

I see the soul of people who are dead and didn't crossover the bright light; I don't see the soul of people who are in hospitals beds in a coma.

I convinced myself that it doesn't matter how much I think about the situation because I will never discover a solution – and I desperately need one. Moments as these make me wish my grandmother was still alive. Perhaps she would have some answers for me; she would know what to do.

- You don't look good. - I gazed at Gail Kim, who placed a cup of coffee at my front. A good cup of coffee will make wonders to my state of spirit. It's not a good choice because the caffeine will probably keep me awake for all night, but it's the best medication for my healthy state. I wonder how I didn't pass out of exhaustion yet.

- It hasn't been an easy week for me - I confessed. Gail took the chair in front of mine around the table. She was ready to listen to my problems and to support me. Does Gail know how much I love her?

Since Mickie and Jillian left the company – since Mickie and Jillian were released by WWE –, Gail has been my closest friend. I can always count on her when I need – of course, she doesn't know about my "gift"; if I don't have courage to tell John, I definitely don't have courage to tell my closest friends.

- You have been catching a lot of flights - she said. By her voice, I noticed she was feeling concerned with me. - Do you get any sleep?

- Barely. - It's hard to get some sleep inside a plane with people surrounding me and making all kinds of noises – crying babies shouldn't be allowed to travel in the planes; they break the silence for people who need to take a nap at the airplane.

- Then, a coffee may not be the best choice. I should have brought a glass of milk or sleeping pills. – Gail extended her hand to grab the cup of coffee, but I stopped her. I desperately need the coffee. She isn't going to take the cup from me before I drink the liquid inside it.

- This coffee is a life saver. - I placed my left hand around the cup and pushed it closer of me. My drink wasn't going anywhere. - If I can't have a night of sleep, this dose caffeine will help me feel better and tomorrow I won't look a zombie.

- What is that? - Gail pointed with her eyes to the ring in my left hand, ignoring my last words. An engagement ring is more important than her friend looking a zombie.

- Nothing - I answered at the same time I covered my left hand with my right. I made sure the ring wasn't visible, but already was too late to hide it.

The first time my ring was seen by someone, the results weren't what I expected. I wasn't felicitated and my eardrums almost exploded.

After John's mother reaction, I promised myself that I would take off the engagement ring and I would only put it back in my finger after having a serious talk with John – I need to be sure he would still want to marry me after knowing I'm a freak. Nevertheless I wasn't able to have the conversation I wished with John and I didn't find courage to take off the ring. I'm already too attached to it.

Gail extended her arm and quickly she grabbed my hand. Caught of surprise, I didn't have time to stop her from doing it and this time her eyes gazed at the ring details. It wasn't needed to be a genius to know the ring was an engagement ring.

- You are engaged! - A smile grew wide in her lips when she exclaimed it. In my sincere opinion, she exclaimed it too loud.

- Please, don't scream - I begged before looking around to be certain no one was glancing at us or had heard a word. For now, I didn't want no-one to know about my engagement. This had to be kept secret.

- I can't believe you accepted after what happened… - Her voice's tone once louder dropped a few notes throughout the set of words pronounced. She felt uncomfortable talking about that and I hardly understood the reason.

As usual, first I sent her a confusing glance and only then I figured out about what she was talking – sometimes, I have fish memory. Gail knows about my discussion with John too. It's hateful that everyone knows about our fight, but I haven't a single memory regarding it.

- I had taken a lot of medications that night and I must confess that I can scarcely remember what happened. The medication must have interfered with my judgment and I ended up having a huge fight with John. - I tried to convince myself that this excuse would be accepted by the others. Nevertheless, if even I have difficult in believe in such excuse, how would the others believe it? Easy: they don't believe it! - Are people still talking about it?

- In a few days they will find something else to talk about. Locker-rooms are just like High Schools. - Gail tried to comfort me. Isn't she a sweet and great friend? Too bad I know our fight will be the talk of locker room for a while – if we go ahead with the engagement after I tell John the truth about me, people won't stop commenting the discussion we had when he first asked me to be his wife.

- I don't miss high school. - I was an outcast. Everyone through I was a lunatic when caught me speaking alone in the school hall. Obviously, I wasn't speaking alone; I was speaking with a teenager ghost that asked where the library was located. Merely when people started laughing at me I understood I was giving indications to a ghost and not to a living person. As I told before, I used to have a hard time identifying who was alive and who was not.

- We have a morning flight tomorrow and it already is late. I'm going to my bedroom. Are you coming?

- I'll just stay here for a few more minutes. I need time to digest the caffeine. - I picked up my cell phone and showed it to her. - And I have to call John.

Winking at me, Gail walked away and I was left with my coffee and cell phone. A few minutes with friends always make me feel better. I like to have someone who listens to me and with whom I can share secrets – even when I didn't want to tell anyone about the engagement because I'm not sure if we are going ahead with it - and to gossip.

I dialed John's number and waited for him to answer his cell phone. We are in a different time-zones, but it's not a huge difference of hours. I waited to listen to his voice, but sadly my call wasn't answered. It hasn't been easy to speak with John since his mother woke up – if I was a rancorous and suspicious woman – as John's mother –, I would have convinced myself that Mrs. Morrison did something to her son to ignore me.

Rising up from my chair, I walked to the elevators. I decided that when I reached my bedroom, I would try to call John one more time. I didn't want to go to sleep without speaking with him.

When I entered inside the elevator, I instantly regretted for not going by the stairs. Inside the four metallic walls, I had Andrew standing at my side with his arms folded across his chest and beating with his foot on the floor. Memories of my teenager years crossed my mind – he was acting as my parents when I got at home late; he had the same murdering look too.

- Why are they still together? - he interrogated me. As usual, he was in a very sour mood and almost losing his grip. - I told you to break them up or I would ruin your life. Haven't you already seen what I'm capable of?

- Did you know you aren't the only ghost with whom I have to deal with? Why don't you want her to happy with someone else? - The words flew from my mouth before I noticed. I'm being too aggressive with a ghost that previously tried to murder me. The feeling of his hands in my throat is a memory hard to forget. I should be feeling awe; I shouldn't be trying to stand up for myself.

He sent me a fulminate glance. The elevators doors opened and I stepped out of it – without caring about Andrew at all. Only when the doors closed and I was halfway through the hall, I realized it wasn't my bedroom's floor. I sent Andrew a dirty glance and saw him smirking at me. Did I believe for a moment that I would be the last smiling?

- They have to break up. - I followed his irate eyes and saw Kelly and Justin entering in their hotel bedroom. Andrew is the one who stalks them, but I'm the one who feels like a stalker. I'm glad the two lovebirds didn't see me.

- Andrew, you have to leave Kelly alone. You can't keep doing this. - I'm swimming in deep and dangerous waters. I'm risking my life and my relationship for two people who will never know about my efforts. - She is alive, you aren't. Kelly has the right to move on with her life and to be happy. You should do the same with yours – did I just tell a ghost to move on with his life? – and to cross over the light.

- She is not Kelly - he pronounced in a husky voice. He was astonished and perplexed.

His eyes lost all the rage inside them – I believe it's the first I don't see anger inside his light eyes since we "met".

All I could see in those eyes was confusion and pain. The aggressive people are always the most confused and hurt people we will ever meet. They hid their true feelings under a mask and they attack everyone who tries to see the reality. I may find it weird, but Andrew just showed me that the same happens with his ghosts.

Perhaps I should have taken more time trying to understand them and less time running from them. Today, it could be easier for me to deal with these lost souls.

- She is Kelly - I replied, but he wasn't convinced I was saying the truth. I'm unquestionably missing something here. - Who do you think she is?

- Stacy. - And just like that he faded away. Behind Andrew left a wave of emotions that shook me. How did Andrew bewilder Kelly with another woman? Who was Stacy?

My emotional trance came to end when my cell phone rang. In the middle of the confusion of feelings, I looked at the ID and recognized it. I answered the call right away. Finally, I was able to speak with my John.

* * *

><p>- Your mother wants to speak with me? - I stammered by the thousandth time when the elevator doors opened. This couldn't be real. Since when would Mrs. Felicity Morrison to speak with me? This is the same woman who doesn't want her son to date me.<p>

It is my day off and instead of spending it at home relaxing – after the couple of weeks I had, I deserve to rest; I deserve a week off –, I came to visit Mrs. Morrison at the hospital – I have already seen three ghost and I'm still counting. Of course, it wasn't my idea to come to pay her a visit. After our afterlife encounter days ago, my last wish is to face her in a hospital bed.

When John called me some nights ago, he told me his mother requested to see me. I bet she ordered me to see her; she didn't request to see me as someone normal and with a heart inside the chest would do.

As I and John had gone through a lot lately, I couldn't refuse his mother's plea – as much as I wanted to do it. I caught the first plane to Los Angeles I could and then I called a cab to take me to the hospital where Felicity was hospitalized.

- For the last time, yes. She woke up in the morning and asked for you. She thought you could be around, but as you weren't she asked me to call you.

John's mother must be thinking I'm an awful person for not being around during these last days – well, she already thought I was a bad person. John may have received a few days off, but I'm obligated to work. And for the last time: she doesn't like me and after our spiritual fight being in the same room as she is not my cup of tea.

We stopped walking at the bedroom's door. It was partly open. To be sure Felicity wouldn't listen to his next words, John lowered his voice.

- She may not make very sense. - I raised my eyebrow. Did she ever make sense? - The doctors gave her some sedatives for the pains. She may still be under its effect.

I wasn't ready to enter in the hospital bedroom yet. There was something very important I had to do first before stepping into the viper's room.

- You better to keep it. - For the first time since the proposal, I took off the ring from my finger and placed it on the palm of his hand. - Your mother doesn't like me and she just woke up from a coma. It's better if she doesn't see it. And I don't know if you accepted my answer because you wanted or because of the heat of the moment.

Those last words were very hard to pronounce, but I had to. John still doesn't know the reason of my bitchy behavior a few weeks ago; the reason I can't remember a thing from the night he proposed. We can only take our relationship to a new level when he knows the truth about me.

Making sure I didn't give him time to make difficult questions, I got into the hospital room where Felicity was staying. I saw John's mother lied in the hospital bed. A few cuts – not very deep - marked her pale face and her left arm was broken.

- Good Morning. How are you feeling? - I complimented Felicity with the most fake smile my lips had ever drawn during all my existence on Earth.

Now that I'm staring at her, I can't forget this woman told John to leave me, to break up with me. If I wasn't fond of Mrs. Morrison before, now I'm even less. Who does she think she is to tell John to leave me? Yes, she is his mother. However, a mother can't control her son's life.

- John, can you leave us a moment alone? - The authority in her voice is just unbearable. She could have tried to be polite and to answer my question before directing her attention to my JoMo.

He sent her a confused glance, but accepted to leave us alone. Most likely, before leaving the room, he wanted to make us swear that we weren't going to murder each other. It was a promise I was willing to keep – if Felicity died, it would be easier for her to haunt me.

- John told me you wanted to see me. - I approached from the bed, but I didn't get too close. I'm not going to take the blame if the machines stop working or if she has a relapse. I'm going to play safe.

- When I woke up, you were the first person I thought about - Felicity confessed. It wasn't supposed to be a flattering remark. - I remembered your voice and a weird conversation I can swear we never had before.

My jaw almost dropped – shouldn't I be already expecting it? This can't be happening. This simply can't be happening! She can't remember what happened between us minutes before she woke up from her coma. She just can't!

- Doctors say it's normal to remember voices of the people who have been in the room while a patient was in a coma. Maybe you listened to my voice while I was here and made up the conversation.

- They told me it, but I don't believe our chit-chat was only part of my imagination. - Are you freaking serious? Does she have to remember the fight we had when she was out of her body? It's official: I'm an unlucky person. - May I see your left hand?

- Why? - I asked confused. Only a few seconds later it hit me that she wanted to see my engagement ring. If she saw the ring in my finger, she would have pieces to start making the puzzle and it would jeopardize my secret. Thankfully, I gave my ring to John,

When Felicity acknowledged my engagement, she had a fury attack. I believe the only reason that made her return to the World of the living people was the engagement. If she saw the ring now, the nurses would need to sedate her.

- Because I had a dream where you and my son were engaged. - I thought she would say nightmare. A dream is something pleasant. Our engagement isn't a delightful situation for her. - When I woke up, I could swear it was true. My son asked you to marry him.

- She is not a nice lady. I don't like her. - I listened to a child's voice. As Felicity didn't react to the third element in the bedroom, I figured out a ghost was making us company in the room – and this ghost was welcomed; he had the same dislike for Felicity than I.

Without saying a word, I showed her my left hand. A satisfactory smile spread across her face when a ring wasn't revealed to her eyes. Did she have to do it in front of me?

- I'm feeling so much relieved. I thought for a moment my son had made a huge mistake.

- Do you want me to push her hair? - the ghost in the hospital bedroom asked. The lost soul was now sat on Felicity's bed. A very young girl with pale skin and with her head shaved was staring at me. I wish I could tell her to do it, but I didn't want to raise Felicity's suspicions.

- Would it be so bad if John proposed to me? - The words shouldn't have slipped from my lips. I didn't want to discuss with Felicity and I didn't want to listen to the words intended to hurt me.

- I would never let my son to marry you. My son deserves someone better. - Tears wanted to fall from my dark eyes, but I promised myself I wasn't going to cry in front of this woman. - I don't know what my son sees in you.

"_And I don't know how no one sees the evil inside you"_, I wanted to say it, but the words died before I pronounced them. If I spoke the tears I didn't want to show her would start running from my watery eyes.

- As long as I live, my son will never marry you. I'll do the possible and the impossible to make sure it will never happen.

This woman made a pact with the devil to make sure her son wouldn't marry me. I'm sure that when I and John break up, she will die seconds later because the devil came to collect her soul.

* * *

><p>I stormed out of the bedroom without listening to another word from Felicity. This woman was not going to treat me as I'm some piece of garbage. She asked me to come here to insult me. I love John, but I won't deal with his mother ever again.<p>

- Melina - John called me, nonetheless I kept walking. He had to hurry up his walk to catch me.

His efforts were almost useless because when he reached my side I had already pushed the elevator's button. In no time the doors would open and I would be able to leave this hospital.

- Your mother is perfectly fine. - I wiped the tears that wet my cheeks. I can hardly believe Felicity made me cry. At least, I was strong enough and I didn't give her the pleasure to see my tears. - She already insulted me and informed me that I'm not good enough for you. I believe the doctors can to discharge her today.

- What happened? - John asked me. This was not the right place and moment to have this conversation. I was about to talk trash about a woman who was hospitalized; nurses and doctors would listen to me and to think I'm the bad guy.

- She doesn't like me. - I stopped John before he told me one more time I wasn't the first woman he presented to his mother suffering the same fate. - It doesn't matter if she did the same to one of your ex-girlfriends. She doesn't have the right to treat me as I'm garbage.

- You have to give her time.

Felicity is his mother. John would never say anything dreadful about her – she could be the freaking Hitler that he would stay at her side. I should understand his side, but I simply can't. As much as we love our parents, we can't always stay at their side; sometimes we have to stand up and to disagree with their decisions.

- I already gave her eight years and half to get used to me and all she did was to tell you to leave me. - John stared at me astonished – I wasn't supposed to know it. I shouldn't have said this, however, at the moment, I'm too pissed off to care. Perhaps later I will get angry at me because of my irrational behavior. - Yes John, I know your mother told you to leave me. She didn't ask you, she ordered you to leave me. Did you know the only reason she wanted to see me was to humiliate me?

- Mel…- I cut him off before he could pronounce some rubbish excuse about his mother's intentions. He is her son and he won't turn against her - I would never want him to do it; I simply wish John would tell her to stop attacking me.

- I already have a lot to deal with. I don't need your mother to be another problem in my life.

The elevators doors closed without giving John time to accompany me - I felt grateful for it. I need to put my life back on track and to do it I need moments alone with my thoughts.

I should make a list with all my latest problems. My first priority is to fix my relationship with John; then I need to figure out a way to keep my relationship with Felicity the most civilized possible after these last discussions.

And, of course, I have to convince Andrew to cross the light and to leave his ex-girlfriend alone. From all my tasks this is certainly the easiest. The first thing I have to do to aid Andrew is to discover the reason he called Kelly "Stacy". And, of course, I'll have to find out who "Stacy" is.


End file.
